


Helpless

by shartnation



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shartnation/pseuds/shartnation
Summary: this is a joke fic i’m so sorry there isn’t even any other fics under this ship tag i hope no one reads this i might not ever finish this
Relationships: Jschlatt/Lin-Manuel Miranda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Helpless

Schlatt squinted as the lights in the theatre turned on and disturbed the darkness that had been consuming the large room since intermission. His knees cracked and popped and he stood up from the uncomfortable seat that had housed him for the last three or so hours. As Schlatt walked down the stairs, heading towards the exit, he tried to block out the hushed chatter from the people around him. Musicals were not really his thing, but he didn’t want his friend’s spare ticket to go waste. Who knows how expensive that ticket was?

“Are we gonna stay after for a bit? I know you are probably super tired but i’d love to meet some of the cast.” Stated his friend.  
Schlatt could not wait to leave the crowded theatre lobby, but he doesn’t get much out of being an ass.  
“Yeah sure man. Anything you want”

Soon after, they were in a slow moving queue, squished up against strangers front and back.  
“So dude, what did you think of it? I’ve been waiting to see Hamilton for so long, it’s a miracle we were able to get tickets on such short notice.” As Schlatt’s friend kept rambling on about something unimportant, he blocked him out, finding something way more interesting to look at.

A man wearing a mask and a cap that covered his eyes took his attention, standing awkwardly to the left side of the cast members. He seemed nervous and looked like he didn’t really belong there.

“Oi Schlatt, i’m up next. You can just wait over there on the left. Don’t leave without me.”  
Schlatt was snapped out of his trance by the sudden command thrown his way. It took a second for him to register what his friend had said, but soon enough he was on his way over to the left of the cast table, near the mysterious man.

As Schlatt walked over towards the man, he realised he had caught his attention. Or maybe he just happened to be looking his way, the fact he couldn’t see the man’s eyes because of the cap weren’t helping Schlatts confused state.

He stopped about a metre or so from the man. Pretty much directly in the middle of the cast members and the exit door, giving him full view of his friend who was still waiting in line.

The man coughed and startled Schlatt who then curiously looked straight at the man.  
“So, what did you think of the show?” the man asked. Was he asking me? Thought Schlatt.

“Uhh Yeah it was cool, musicals aren’t really my thing but I was invited by a friend.” Said Schlatt. The man hummed in agreement.

The man stood up straighter, ready to talk. “My name’s Lin, it’s nice to meet you.” The man said loudly, causing Schlatt to fully turn and face the man, not expecting him to start a proper conversation.

“Oh um I’m Schlatt, the pleasures mine.” Schlatt answered awkwardly. 

The two men stood in silence for a couple seconds, only to be interrupted by Lin. “Hey would you wanna go out and get coffee sometime tomorrow? You seem cool, I’d like to know more about you.” Lin stated confidently, ripping Schlatt from his empty thoughts.

Schlatt was stunned. No one had ever asked him out this confidently before, and seemingly out of nowhere. With no time to think, he panicked. “Aha yeah sure......there’s a place just down the street, maybe 12 tomorrow. Is that good for you?” 

Lin’s eyes lit up, obviously not expecting a positive reaction from the good-looking guy he just asked out. “Yeah that’s fine with me. Um I’ve gotta go know, I guess i’ll see you tomorrow.” Lin said, regretting the fact he had to leave so soon. “Oh actually can I get your number? Just in case plans change, you know?” 

Schlatt quickly pulled out his phone, ready to end the awkward interaction as soon as he could. “Yeah man that’s fine. Just type it in and i’ll text you.” Schlatt mumbled as he passed Lin the phone. Lin grabbed the phone and eagerly put his number in, still shocked at the interaction he was having.

“I’ll text you in a minute so you have my number.” Schlatt stated, looking Lin right in the eyes. Just then, Schlatt’s friend yelled at him, reminding him why he was here.

“Oh man i’ve got to go now I’ll see you tomorrow.” Schlatt quickly spat out, turning around as he waved at the man, speeding up as he got closer to his friend. Not even letting Lin have the chance to say goodbye.

As Schlatt walked silently to his car while his friend chatted his ear off, he thought about the mysterious man and the date he had tomorrow, eager to know how it would turn out.


End file.
